Ddryslyd
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Dua gadis sama rupa, namun tak bertalian darah. Dimana salah satunya terjebak di dalam suasana aneh nan membingungkan yang tak disengaja.
Dalam gelap berjalan pelan, mengangkat kaki perlahan saat menyentuh lantai dingin bersuhu dini hari, musim dingin. Mengendap bagai seekor rubah yang sedang mengintai mangsa, mata berkerja maksimal, memindai sekeliling, bersinar bagai bulan biru di tengah langit kelam. Dan dalam satu tarikan napas beruap, ia melompat−menghilang di telan gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU Fantasy, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu mengeliat, kemudian mulai meraba-raba bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Ia tak menemukan apapun selain kain kanvas kasar dingin yang menjadi alas tempat tidur mereka yang sederhana. Merasa penasaran, gadis itu membuka mata, dan mulai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia lantas duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur lelap di tempat tidur yang satunya; menggulungkan diri, menghalau suhu udara yang membekukan tulang.

Wajar saja, tempat tinggal mereka di bangun dari batu dan sisanya dari papan lapuk yang telah di gerus waktu. Belum lagi atap rumah yang terbuat dari jerami yang sudah waktunya untuk di ganti, membuat apa saja bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan mudah, tak terkecuali hawa dingin jika musim dingin tiba. Begitupun cuaca tiga musim lainnya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tekatnya semakin kuat. Ia berjanji akan lebih giat.

Berjalan ke arah ruangan lain, gadis itu mendapati seorang gadis lebih muda darinya sedang sibuk di dapur kecil mereka. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, gadis muda tadi kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang sedang mengawasinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak membangunkanmu, Naru-nee terlihat sangat lelah" Ucapnya membuka percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang butuh sedikit tidur, agar saat berburu nanti bisa lebih focus" Katanya sambil tersenyum, lantas membersihkan wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan kain yang gadis lebih muda itu berikan. Ia juga menggulung rambut panjangnya dengan asal. "Oh, ya Moegi, apa Gaara sudah datang?"

Gadis itu kembali melangkah, yang di ikuti oleh Moegi di belakangnya.

Tidak banyak ruangan atau pun perabotan di rumah ini, hanya ada satu kamar tidur dengan dua buah tempat tidur kecil tanpa daun pintu, dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu yang memiliki perapian dan sebuah meja dengan empat kursi tua, dan sebuah bilik kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk keperluan pribadi.

"Tidak, aku belum melihatnya sama sekali"

Gadis itu mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan pakaian berburu; sepasang celana hitam dan kemeja khaki yang di lapisi sebuah mantel dengan tudung dan sepatu bot usang yang telah di permak sana sini. Ia lantas berjalan ke pintu depan, tidak lupa mengambil senjata berburu yang di gantung begitu saja di balik pintu.

"Hm, mungkin dia menunggu di hutan" Katanya sambil menyampirkan anak panah di punggungnya.

"Naru-nee tidak sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkannya" Tanya Moegi.

"Tidak usah, untuk kalian saja, aku masih kenyang" Gadis itu mengatakan sambil menepuk perut datarnya. "Jangan lupa bangunkan Konohamaru dan Udon ya" Ujarnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Moegi.

"Um" Gumamnya.

Moegi tahu, kalau saudarinya tidak kenyang. Ia tidak bodoh, sudah sejak dari kemarin, saudarinya itu belum makan apapun, selain air yang terus-terusan ia minum secara diam-diam. Dan kakak perempuannya berbuat seperti itu, agar ia dan yang lainnya tidak kelaparan. Saudarinya hanya menahan diri demi mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun gadis di desa tersebut yang berani memasuki hutan untuk berburu, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

Hutan itu tempat yang aneh, begitu pikir Moegi, banyak hal yang bisa terjadi di dalam sana. Entah itu sesuatu yang baik atau buruk dan lebih sering adalah yang terburuk.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku tidak suka" Tegurnya saat melihat wajah adiknya mulai menampakan kekhawatiran.

"Naru-nee, hati-hatilah saat berburu"

Kata-kata itu telah di ucapkannya ratusan kali sepanjang ingatan belianya. Namun kali ini justru terdengar sangat asing di telinganya sendiri. Moegi tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sangat ingin kakaknya tidak pergi ke hutan hari ini. Dirinya takut akan sesuatu hal yang mungkin menunggu di sana.

"Tentu, kau tidak tahu betapa kuatnya kakakmu ini" Sahutnya dengan riang, "Sampai jumpa nanti siang" Ucapnya sambil memakai tudung menutupi kepalanya.

Moegi melambai dengan berat hati.

 **o0o**

Gadis itu bernama Naruto dan ia tinggal di desa kecil bernama Konoha bersama tiga orang saudara angkatnya. Konoha terletak di perbatasan antara kerajaan Namikaze dan Uchiha yang di kelilingi oleh padang rumput dan hutan hijau dan Konoha tidak termaksud dalam wilayah dua kerajaan tersebut. Konoha adalah desa yang terbentuk begitu saja di tengah padang rumput, tanpa tahu siapa yang pertama kali mendirikan rumah di sana. Para penduduk desa yang paling tua sekalipun, tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun tentang sejarah asal mula desa kecil, dan miskin tempat mereka beranak pinak dan berjuang untuk hidup.

Rumah Naruto nyaris terletak di ujung desa yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, maka dari itu saat musim dingin seperti saat ini, di mana bahan makanan sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan, Naruto sering berburu di hutan untuk memberi makan adik-adiknya dan sebagian sisanya ia jual pada penduduk desa yang memiliki sedikit banyak uang.

Di dalam hutan, Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Banyak hal yang harus ia khawatirkan jika berada di dalam hutan; ular berbisa, anjing gila dan mungkin saja beberapa penyamun haus darah yang semuanya terkadang sangat pandai menyembunyikan jejak mereka. Namun kekhawatiran seperti itu tidak akan berlaku jika Naruto sedang bersama dengan Gaara; satu-satunya teman yang ia punya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk dirinya berteman, meskipun ia sangat ingin. Semua waktunya ia gunakan untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ketiga saudaranya tidak mati karena kelaparan. Namun jika itu Gaara, semuanya pengecualian. Ia sudah mengenal Gaara hampir seumur hidupnya, dan ia dapat membagi apapun padanya, begitupun dengan Gaara. Dan semua orang di desa berpikir jika kelak, Gaara akan menikahi Naruto. Tetapi bagi Naruto, menikah adalah daftar sekian dari hidupnya. Karna banyak mulut yang harus dirinya beri makan.

Jika ia sangat mahir dalam memanah, Gaara sangat pandai membuat jerat dan pengumpul bahan makanan paling baik. Gaara dapat membedakan tumbuhan beracun hanya dengan melihat tekstur daun atau batang tumbuhan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto selalu saja nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri, karna terlalu bodoh dan cerobah dalam membedakan mana berry yang dapat di makan dan mana saja yang beracun.

Mengingat Gaara telah menunggunya di tempat mereka biasa bertemu; sebuah larik bukit batu dengan pemandangan padang rumput dan bunga liar yang memukau, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, ia mendekati lereng cukup terjal dan memikirkan sesuatu yang jahil untuk mengangagetkan Gaara. Tetapi saat tiba di puncak bukit batu, tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya dan tumpukan salju yang meninggi. Naruto menghela napas, bertanya-tanya kemana temannya itu pergi.

Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke desa untuk mencari Gaara, namun ke inginan itu di tepisnya mengingat sudah tak ada apapun yang dapat ia berikan pada adik-adiknya. Jadi dengan berbesar hati dan suara perut yang bergemuruh, Naruto memutuskan berburu seorang diri hari ini.

Naruto berdoa semua saja salju tidak turun agar jejak binatang tidak terhapus. Dan kalau itu terjadi, dirinya terpaksa harus memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi.

 **o0o**

Derap langkah kaki kuda mengusik ketenangan hutan, burung-burung berterbangan menuju ke dahan tertinggi, para hewan yang tak bisa terbang berkamuflase di balik rimbunnya dedauanan. Jubah hitam sang penunggang berkibar di permainkan oleh angin.

Tak ada yang boleh menghalanginya atau membuatnya terlambat untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Berita itu begitu mengejutkannya, hingga memaksanya untuk datang sendiri demi memastikan kebenarannya. Tak ada pelayan apalagi prajurit yang menemani perjalanan egoisnya, yang ada hanyalah ia dan kuda kesayangannya.

Pamit pun ia tak sempat, dan dapat di pastikan, ayahandanya akan mengutus saudaranya untuk menyeretnya pulang. Sedangkan jarak yang begitu jauh dan berbahaya bukanlah penghalang, di karenakan seseorang di balik berita yang di bawah oleh burung elang lebih penting dari segalanya. ,

Tudung sang penunggang kini telah tersingkap, namun sang penunggang tampak tak peduli.

Sang kuda hitam masih melaju secepat menunggang angin, tanpa tahu takdir lain telah menunggu di depan sana, begitupun bagi sang penunggang berjubah hitam.

o0o

Membuka mata, menatap sekeliling tempat asing itu. Ia berada di tempat tidur bersama selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh. Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, ada sebuah perapian kecil yang di gantungi sebuah wajan yang berisi sesuatu yang berbau enak, asap mengepul dari dalam wajan tadi, membuat perutnya berbunyi dengan tidak sopan.

Wajahnya memerah, karna sadar melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, meskipun di sana tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun tubuhnya masih begitu lemah untuk ia gerakan. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang, dan memikirkan kembali perjalanannya hingga dirinya entah bagaimana bisa berada di tempat asing yang tidak lain merupakan rumah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari mati beku.

Sejak awal tekadnya sudah bulat, namun menjalaninya lebih berat dari yang ia pikirkan. Dunia luar bukanlah tempat yang nyaman seperti yang selama ini ia bayangkan, dan fisiknya tak sekuat yang ia pikirkan. Namun ia tetap bangga dan tidak akan menyesal, ini adalah ke inginannya dan ia bangga akan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan bertahun-tahun tersebut.

Masa bodoh dengan semua yang ia tinggalkan di belakang.

Berlari dan berlari, berjalan dan berjalan, merangkak pun tak mengapa, asal ia bisa selangkah lebih jauh lagi. Yang terlihat hanyalah putih, dan warna kecoklatan batang-batang pohon tak berdaun, membuat ia berpikir, kalau pohon-pohon itu terlihat telanjang di matanya.

Semakin lama dan jauh ia melangkah, kakinya semakin memberat untuk di gerakan, ia lantas mendongkakan wajah ke atas, menilik matahari dari ujung mata, namun hanya awan kelabu dan uap napasnya yang terlihat. Ia menunduk, mengamati sepatu yang dirinya kenakan, sepatu itu sudah tak berbentuk, meninggalkan rasa perih dan pegas di jari-jari kakinya. Memejamkan mata, lantas memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dan ingatannya yang terakhir adalah, sebuah gubuk tua dengan asap mengepul tidak jauh darinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari luar, ia dengan cepat memperbaiki posisinya, menutup mata, ia berpura-pura masih tertidur.

"Masih belum sadar rupanya" Sahut sebuah suara di dekatnya.

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar, namun tidak menjauh. Ia berpikir kalau pemilik suara tadi hanya sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan?" Tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bertanya-tanya, bantuan apa yang yang orang itu maksud? Apakah jangan-jangan bantuan pada…

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Semuanya pasti akan sia-sia kalau orang itu meminta bantuan. Ia harus mencegahnya apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu harus membuka kedok ketidaksopanannya terhadap tuan rumah.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon" Teriaknya dengan suara melengking dan semakin mengecil saat ia bertatapan dengan sosok pemilik rumah.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Wajah tamunya merona seketika.

 **o0o**

Naruto tidak tahu, sudah berapa jauh ia menjelajah hutan untuk menemukan jejak binatang buruan, ia terus saja berjalan mengendap-ngendap berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun agar tak membuat hewan buruannya kabur. Namun semakin dirinya masuk ke dalam hutan, tak ada satu pun hewan yang di lihatnya.

Dengan kesal ia mengumpat pelan, kemudian memungut segenggam daun dan membalurkannya di pakaian berburu miliknya. Lalu sebagian ia sebarkan di sekelilingnya, berharap wangi hutan mengantarkan hewan buruan mendekat padanya.

Bunyi perutnya semakin terdengar keras, ia sudah sangat kelaparan, namun bahan makanan belum juga terlihat. Naruto mengendus udara, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya berubah seketika. Tidak jauh darinya, seekor rusa sedang berjalan, Nampak tak sadar dengan sekitarnya.

Naruto menyeringai, ia bahkan tidak tahan untuk menjatuhkan air liurnya. Itu anak rusa, dan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk jadi bahan makanan dan sisanya untuk ia jual pada penduduk desa. Anak rusa itu pasti tersesat, ini adalah kesempatan baik untuknya.

Naruto mengambil anak panahnya dengan perlahan, dan mulai mengintai buruannya; ia melangkah dengan jarak aman di antara pohon dan dedaunan basah, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Matanya memicing, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, fokusnya hanya pada apa yang di depannya, keadaan sekitarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Uap keluar dari dalam mulutnya, Naruto mengatasi gugup yang menderanya setiap akan menembakan anak panah tepat di mata buruannya. Anak panah telah di letakan di busur, siap membidik, detik-detik mendebarkan dan menyenangkan baginya.

Tinggal satu tarikan hingga anak panah itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Anak panah memang melesat, namun tak mencapai buruannya. Ia meleset tepat di detik-detik terakhir, dan semua itu di karenakan oleh kuda hitam sialan yang kini hampir menginjaknya seperti kotoran, hingga ia tidak sempat menghindar, mengakibatkan dirinya terguling di atas lantai hutan dengan mencium tanah.

Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Brengsek! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!"

 **~TBC~**

 **Yo minna, fic ini tercipta akibat bbman random bareng si Ai. Dan Ai juga nyumbang ide ama judul. Dan kita berdua tahu ini ceritanya mainstream banget. Tapi saya dan kalian semua pasti tahu gak ada cerita yang bener-bener orisinil meskipun itu sekelas Hollywood. Fic ini gak bakalan panjang, saya janji. Dan saya harap kalian sudi baca dan kasih review.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**


End file.
